


America.

by Peter_Criss



Category: David Bowie (Musician), The Rolling Stones
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Mick Jagger, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beta Angie, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega David Bowie, Omega Verse, Pegging, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Criss/pseuds/Peter_Criss
Summary: Angie is shocked, to say the least, when her Omega husband comes home from America with a child.Written for a friend of mine, Missfalcon51, but feel free to read!
Relationships: Angie Bowie/David Bowie, David Bowie/Mick Jagger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	America.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missfalcon51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfalcon51/gifts).



> OK! So here's my take on A/B/O (Note: It does change slightly in each of my stories, just to make you aware)
> 
> -An Omega male cannot get a Beta woman pregnant.  
> -Betas CAN get pregnant, but it's only a slight chance, and has to be impregnated by an Alpha or Beta male  
> -Any Omega can get pregnant  
> -Alpha females have only the slightest chance of getting pregnant  
> -Heats only last 1-2 days  
> -Ruts last a week
> 
> And that's it!

. 

It was 6 am and the sun had barely entered the horizon. Yet, for some reason, Angie Bowie was well awake. 

It was a gut feeling. She never woke up early, only unless her conscience knew something, and awoke her. She was observing London from her bedroom window, it always had an eerie feeling for her, ever since she moved from America. 

Ah, America. The land where everything is bigger. London felt like a downsize, maybe sometimes bigger doesn't equal better. She clutched her coffee mug, which was now only warm since he hadn't taken a sip of it in so long. So she took a huge gulp from her coffee. Then she remembered that her husband was coming home from America today. He had stopped phoning her a few weeks back, with no reason why. _He's probably busy_ is what Angie told herself. 

She sat sideways on the windowsill and looked down into the street below her. She didn’t see much, only the walkway and road and the street lamps that stood proudly out of the concrete. She watched as all the early-bird Alphas rushing to get to work, and all of the Omegas rushing to get breakfast for their not-so-loving spouses. 

Then she saw a peculiar figure that stood out from the small clusters of people. It was her husband! He wore his hair long and covered his body in an oversized trench coat. He was holding his suitcase at his side and was holding what looked like a gift wrapped in cloth in his hand.He made a sharp turn into the front garden of the house. Angie watched as David fumbled with his keys, she could hear it from downstairs. After a few seconds, she heard the door opening and then shutting again. 

”David!! Is that you?!” She called, even though she knew it was her husband. “Yes, dear!” He called back, his voice sounded like he was drained. “Come upstairs!” She said. The house was soon filled with the soft pitter-pattering of David coming up the stairs. “I have something for you, dear. I’m not sure you’ll like it at first... so close your eyes” He said before entering the room. Angie closed her eyes and David opened the door. He placed his suitcase on the floor and sat beside his wife. 

”Hold out your hands” He said, and Angie did so. He slowly placed the thing he was holding in his hands into Angie’s. “Ok.. open your eyes!” He said. Angie opened her eyes and audibly gasped. 

”DAVID!! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT?!” Angie screamed. David put a finger over his lip, indicating for Angie to lower her voice. “He’s sleeping...” He said Angie sighed. “I’m sorry for yelling at you... who’s the father?” She asked in a much more calmer way. “It’s Mick Jagger’s child” David said bluntly. 

Angie couldn’t believe it. “You were able to get fucked by Mick Jagger... but weren’t able to tell me you were pregnant?!” Angie said in disbelief. “I didn’t know how to tell you... I was all alone, moving from city to city, barely being able to get a fucking checkup!” David explained. “His name’s Duncan, by the way.” “Duncan Jones... what a nice name.” Angie said. She handed the baby back to her husband. “You should’ve told me, I would’ve bought baby stuff...” “I bought some baby grows, I was given nothing at the hospital...” 

”They gave you nothing?? So... you had to buy everything?!” Angie said in shock. David nodded. “It was awful, I was barely given any meals either...” “My God, that’s fucking disgraceful!!” Angie said. 

They were silent for a few minutes until David asked “A-are you mad at me...?” Angie shook her head. “No. I mean, I was kinda sad that you didn’t tell me, but now you’re home, I’ll take care of him likes he’s my own. You know Betas can breastfeed a child that’s not their own, right? It’s hard to explain, but it happens” Angie said. 

”Mick is sending me money every month” David said. “And he wants to see him at least twice a month, he’s also his child after all..” “Isn’t he getting married?” Angie asked. David nodded. “I met his fiancé, she’s a really nice lady, and she told me she doesn’t really care if Mick sleeps around” 

Duncan woke up suddenly and started wailing. “Oh dear..” David said. He quickly removed his top and latched Duncan onto his nipple. “There There, It’s ok, dear..” David said, hushing the baby. “He mustn’t’ve eaten in so long... ‘m sorry little one!” He said to the child who was too busy eating.”How old is he?” Angie asked. “Only few weeks” 

=====

It was later that day, and Angie and David had stopped at a store to buy Duncan his necessities. They had picked out a lovely light yellow paint for the nursery walls and all the basics like a crib, rocking chair, shelves et cetera. Duncan was swaddled up in cloth and David held him in his arms; they didn’t have a stroller yet. After they got furniture, the pair went to a maternity store. 

”Hello! How may I help you today?” The sales assistant said. “Hi, We’re looking for stuff for newborns” Angie explained. The sales assistant smiled. “How lovely! How old is your newborn?” She asked. “Oh, he’s 3 weeks!” David said, and the sales assistant gave him a weird look. Ah. He shouldn’t have spoken, she was one of those Alpha/Beta-supremesist people. 

Nonetheless, The sales assistant showed Angie and David over to the strollers. “These are our stroller and pram collection, I’ll leave you two to discuss which one you’d like!” She said before walking away. Angie looked at one of the prams that was being displayed. “What about this one?” She asked. “It’s nice... it’s got space under it to store stuff..” The pair looked at the other prams and strollers, but ultimately decided on the first one. 

”Have you decided on a pram of stroller?” The sales assistant asked. “Erm, yes! We’ll go with this one!” Angie said. “Perfect! I’ll get that ready for you, do you need anything else??” She asked. “we need baby monitors...” David whispered into Angie’s ear. “We need some baby monitors” Angie repeated to the sales assistant. “There right over here!” She said, and David and Angie followed her. 

“Here they are! Just call me over if you need anything, ok?” The sales assistant said. Angie nodded and the two looked at the different brands of baby monitors. 

After Angie and David were done paying, they got in their car and Angie started driving home. “This was a long day...” David said. “It’s only 3pm!” Angie chuckled. “I didn’t get any rest, dear” David yawned. “I’ve been up since 10pm, not to mention jet lag!” “You get some rest when we get home, love. I’ll take care of Duncan” 

”Thank you... I just-just need to rest” David said. “You can fall asleep if you’d like” Angie said. And so David did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! 💕


End file.
